Big Chungus
] Summary Chungus refers to an image of cartoon character Bugs Bunny, usually captioned with the phrase "Big Chungus" and presented as a game for "PlayStation 4" console. The word "chungus" was coined by video game journalist Jim Sterling several years before the meme became popular. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 5-B to 3-C with sheer size, higher with growth''' | 3-A', Higher with growth '''Name:' Big Chungus, Fat Bugs Bunny Origin: Fandom Memes/Big Chungus Memes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bunny, Chungus, Fat Boi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaled to Tweety and Daffy, who can instantly return after being erased), Flight, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Data Manipulation (As seen here), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5. The grim rabbit doesn't want Bugs' soul anymore), Duplication (As seen here), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction), Weapon Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling), Resurrection, Elasticity, Resistance to Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, and Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings), Can put out hellfire from Devil Daffy, Magic (As shown here), Transmutation (Turned bullets into flowers), Sand Manipulation (with Acme Quicksand), Shapeshifting (As shown here), Immersion (Can bring characters and objects from fictional works), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history) and Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by that wish and like Wile.E Coyote, should be unaffected from having a previous page of his own story altered), Preparation (As shown here), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Telepathy, Illusion Creation with the Mirror, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here), Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Can turn into a vampire version of himself. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (with Magic Hat), Invisibility (with invisibility potion), Supernatural Luck (As seen here), Void Manipulation (Can erase living beings with a giant pencil), Creation (with art supplies and magic), Technological Manipulation (here), Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleepand put himself with pills at 3:02), Attack Reflection (As shown here), Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Transformation (with Hyde juice), Enhanced Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Solar Energy Absorption, BFR with Phantom Zone Projector, Size Manipulation with Size Ray | Same as before, Conceptual Erasure, Regeneration (High-Godly), Large Size (Type 5 to Type 8) Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Scales To Bugs Bunny) | Planet Level to Galaxy Level with sheer size (Grew this big), Higher with growth''' | Universe level''' (After drawing power for Tik Tok Big Chungus has obtained new levels), Higher with growth Speed: Massively FTL+ | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Universal Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Planet Class to Galaxy Class | Universe level, higher with growth Durability: Large Star Level | Planet Level to Galaxy Level | Universe level, higher with growth Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Big Chungus Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Superhumans Category:Size Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Category:Plot Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Lightning Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Data Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Text Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Dream Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sand Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immersion Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Category:Prep Timer Category:Cloth Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Transformation Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Conceptual Erasure Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Tier 3 Category:Memes Category:Serious Profiles